Forum:Questions for Borderlands fanfiction... eilyahjenee
Soooo I'm writing a fanfiction that takes place 200 years after the first Borderlands. It'll be about an OC Vault Hunter, and she's going to be a Siren. At the beginning, she's traveling alone, but she meets someone to travel with. These are all the problems I'm having right now: *On the Sirens page on this wiki, it says all the Sirens have a unique ability, but I'd like for my OC to have Phasewalk. I want to stick as close to the canon as I can, so one of the first things I need is a new "phase____" ability. I've thought about Phasewarp, which would be damn close to Phasewalking, just quicker,but I'd like some other ideas as well. *Also, I need ideas for new creatures. Names for em would be nice too. I have a snake based animal, that had two mouths,one on top of the other, but I can't think of a name. I'd like it to start with an "L" though... *And, I'm wondering if the Destroyer, or something else, should be there in the Vault. I'm thinking no on the Destroyer, because, well, it's dead. But should there be another creature there? *Should I make different designs for the Bandits, or essentially leave them the same? (If you're wondering why I'm talking about "designs" a lot, it's because I draw the characters/creatures/etc. and I'll put them on DeviantART so if people want to see how the character/creature/etc. looks, they can go there) *I've also been tossing around ideas of how much influence Atlas still has on Pandora. I'm thinking either the same amount, it's diminishing (as in they're pulling out or being pushed out by another company), or it's another company entirely. I'm leaning towards it's diminishing because it's being pushed out, but I like to hear others opinions to. *This is a HUGE problem I've been having. Apparently, the rotation of Pandora is over 90 hours long. Apparently, Pandora gets all of it's daylight from light reflected off it's moon. APPARENTLY, it takes many Earth years for it to revolve around it's sun. Here's my dilemma... If it only gets light from it's moon, that means that the side of the planet we are speaking of never faces the sun... right? Now, for that to happen, the speed it revolves around the sun HAS to take the same amount of time for it to rotate entirely. If you still don't get what I mean, think about our moon. We ONLY ever see the one side of the moon, because it ROTATES once fully at the same rate that it takes it to REVOLVE fully around Earth. Soooo.... which should I go with? Should they have ninety hours days (45 hrs of light, 45 of darkness), getting it's light from the sun, or should I pretend it revolves around it's sun every 90 hours as well, and have it gets it's light from the moon? Those are my main problems right now, I may ask more later. ;D Then when I start putting the story up, I'll add a link to it so EVERYONE can see what they've helped me with. XD (Oh, and as many creature ideas as possible would be GREAT!) Eilyahjenee (talk) 20:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- :I seem to remember regularly seeing the sun in borderlands...? Also, are you sure there aren't night times? As in, at all? O yeah, and Lagrangian Points. happypal (talk • ) 07:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah there's night, if you watch the sky, the light slowly slides of the moon, like the phases of our moon. Eilyahjenee (talk) 07:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think I might strip naked and run around to celebrate, but I'll do it during a dim cycle for fear of prying eyes." — Patricia Tannis Evidently, there are dim cycles and probably bright cycles, depending on the positioning of planetary and stellar bodies. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Oof... that's pretty complicated.... I guess that'd work... Maybe the sun is far away, and when the (let's call it the east side, like the map in the GOTY edition) east side of the planet is facing the sun, it could be "dim..." or maybe it's brighter when it's facing the sun... Damn.... D8 Eilyahjenee (talk) 20:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Destroyer Eggs? :If an elephant has a gestation period of some 18 months, how long would it take for something the size of the Destroyer's offspring to hatch, given the Pandora "year". About 200 years, maybe? Just a thought... 10:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :So this is in answer to your question as to what influance Atlus should still have on the planet. Personally I think none. Atlus was all but pushed out in the course of the first game and it's DLC. In Borderlands 2, Hyperion is to be the major evil corporation. This is just an idea and you do not have to use it if you like, but I believe that 200 years after the first Borderlands Pandora would be a free planet. Atlus was sent packing and one can only assume the same will happe nto Hyperion. Pandora will be an independant planet with its own ruleing power. In the up coming Borderlands 2 there is the Bandit guns, which is being treated like an equal manufacturer to the other intergalactic companies, so it is not improbile that Pandora can creat its own corporation. Now that corporation would be just as corrput and terrible as Atlus or Hyperion because this is Borderlands after all. And of course there will still be lawlessness. They may take our freedom, but they can never take our guns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :As for "Phase______" abilities, I have somewhat of an idea. Have it be an ability that sheilds the siren in a ball making them immune to attacks for foes. Upon exiting the sheild/bubble, the Siren is more powerful, with glowing tattoes. As for names for this ability I have thought up Phaseshroud, Phasesheild, Phaseaura, and Phaseblock. Hope this helpsDVK777 (talk) 01:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That's a good idea, having a new corporation... And I like the Phase ability too, I'll definately consider that one! Thanks! Eilyahjenee (talk) 05:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC)